eleventh_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeystorm
Honeystorm is a WindClan warrior played by Monument. Appearance a petite, pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes and a bobbed tail Reason for Name Honey- name given for her pale ginger pelt -kit: suffix given to a kit from birth until apprenticeship -paw: suffix given to a young cat during apprenticeship -'storm': suffix given to her for her dynamic personality Personality + confident: Honeystorm trusts her own judgment and abilities moreso than that of anyone else. She is confident about her body and her mind. + determined: Once Honeystorm makes a decision, it may as well be set in stone. Even back when she was still in the nursery, Honey was a very careful decision-maker. She thinks about all of the possible outcomes, and chooses the most intelligent route to follow. + honest: She is very honest, but maybe not in the most positive way. No matter what she is thinking or what she knows, she will share her opinion. Unless her knowledge will hurt her or any of her family, you better believe she's going to talk about it. + optimistic: For the incredible amount of heartbreak this little lady has accumulated in her short life, she is surprising optimistic. Rainy, overcast days never seem to dampen her spirits. + charming: This sweet little bucket of honey has the ability to charm your pants off. Even as a kit, Honey could talk her mother into letting her do whatever she wanted. As she matured, so did her techniques and her targets. She could easily persuade another apprentice into grooming her fur and letting her cuddle up to them for a while. = casual: She is extremely casual with her friendships. It is no big deal for her to rub up against and nuzzle other cats. That's simply her saying hello. She lets her mind flow freely, and she's very comfortable with the way she is. = outspoken: She really isn't worried about hurting anyone's feelings. She figures that every cat should be just about as open as she is. Her opinions on certain matters are well-known throughout the clan, because she isn't afraid to share. = proud: She is insanely proud of her heritage and her clan. Honey would defend WindClan and any member of her family until her final breath was taken. = sensual: Even if it is not always on purpose, Honeystorm is a sensual creature. She actively shows affection toward the individuals she enjoys. She is very open about her sexuality, and has been since she discovered herself back as a very young apprentice. = ambitious: Not it the typical, I want to be a leader someday(though of course that crossed her mind as a kit), but more like she wants to mean something. She wants her name to be remembered even after she is long gone. - promiscuous: Whenever Honeystorm finds a cat attractive, she will make sure that they know. Her openness tends to turn a lot of cats off, but that doesn't usually stop her. She is respectful of her targets' preferences, however, and will surely back off if they ask her to. - sarcastic: She's sassy and she wants you to know it. She doesn't like to say things that are hurtful, but if a cat messes with her, then she can effortlessly throw back some sarcastic words of her own. - domineering: Honey has a very dominant personality. She has always been that way. She and her brothers would always argue over who got to be the leader during their games while their sister happily set back and watched. Honeystorm has been the dominant cat in almost all of her friendships. - emotional: She can get very angry, very excited and very upset extremely fast. Sometimes she can go from one to the other in a split second like somebody flipped a switch. She tends to shy away from others when she's upset because she doesn't want anyone to see her as weak. The most common emotion that she exaggerates is excitement, though, over the most random things. - vulgar: She's got a fairly explicit sense of humor, and honestly does not find it inappropriate. She'll attempt to censor herself around the elders because they've commented on it one too many times, but usually she just lets her mind roam freely. Family » Cherrystorm, father(adoptable) » Emberflower, mother (deceased) » Poppyheart, older brother (deceased) » Tawnynose, older sister(wess) » Clover--, nephew, Tawny's son(adoptable) » Lavenderfoot, niece, Tawny's daughter(briggs) » Rosecloud, sister, littermate (deceased) » Redtail, brother, littermate (adoptable) » Heatherpaw, brother, littermate (deceased) » 3 unnamed kits, children (deceased) History Cherrystorm and Emberflower had the typical love-at-first-sight, lovey-dovey, make-everyone-want-to-vomit love story. It is an absolutely beautiful story that they will share with just about anyone who will sit still long enough to hear it. Cherrypaw was a few moons older than Emberpaw, but they shared the apprentices' den long enough to form a close bond. They were both the only kits of their mothers' litters, so they sort of gravitated towards one another for company. They trained together, they ate together, and their nests were situated right next to one another's. Their friendship became a little strained whenever Cherry gained his warrior named and graduated to the warriors' den, but they tried their hardest to stay close. But Emberpaw had to tend to her training and apprentice duties while Cherrystorm had to pay attention to the patrol schedules. But they persevered, and soon Ember gained the suffix -flower and claimed the nest right next to Cherrystorm. It surprised no one when the two officially became mates, even though it was a few moons after they combined their nests. However, it did come as a shock that they did not try to start a family immediately afterwards. Emberflower had talked about starting her own family for moons, it was why she was given her suffix. But here they were, in their late 20's, still without kits. Word eventually got around that Emberfower might be barren, which would explain everything. The she-cat blamed herself, and she withdrew from the clan, even Cherrystorm. 6 moons later, when Ember was 33 moons old, her mate convinced her to give it another shot. StarClan willing, she started to get round, and the medicine cat declared her pregnant. Emberflower shed the shell she'd put up over the past several moons, and she became outgoing once again. She gave birth to two beautiful kits, a tom and a she-kit. They named the pair Poppykit and Tawnykit. As soon as the two had become apprentices, Emberflower was ready to conceive again. Cherrystorm, however, was a bit more wary. He believed that she needed some more time to rest, but eventually gave in. It wasn't until well after their first litter became warriors that Emberflower wound up pregnant again. She was now 54 moons old, and was considered very high risk. She moved to the nursery much sooner with this pregnancy per the medicine cat's orders, and she was not allowed to move for anything other than to go make dirt. Finally, she gave birth to four kits, two boys and two girls. Tawnynose, who had given birth to her own litter only about a moon later, adored sharing this wonderful moment with her mother. Emberflower's second litter were given the names Redkit, Heatherkit, Honeykit, and Rosekit. Tawnynose dubbed her two kits Cloverkit and Lavenderkit, and the six of them all played together and grew up with one another. Red, Heather, and Honey were always the more rowdy kits, while Rosekit preferred to just sit back and watch. Rosekit and Honeykit were identical, and resembled one another so closely that even their parents had issues telling them apart sometimes. However, as their personalities began to shine, it was very easy to decide who was who. They were practically opposites. Honeykit was loud and rowdy while Rosekit was quiet and calm. Eventually, Rosekit came out of her shell, and the two became the closest of the siblings. It seemed like it took forever to become apprentices, but finally they made it to their sixth moon and were each given the suffix -paw. It was a very exciting day for almost everyone. The kits for obvious reasons, but also the queens in the nursery who were beyond sick and tired of their roughhousing. Honeypaw was apprenticed to a very handsome young tom named Birchclaw. He had only been a warrior for a couple of moons, but the leader decided that he was capable of being a mentor. He was very tough on Honeypaw. He expected her to be able to master skills that her petite body just was not meant to accomplish. She would often collapse into her nest from exhaustion and easily go right to sleep. Within about three moons of being an apprentice, Honeypaw had practically doubled the amount of muscle on her small body. She was gaining curves, as all young she-cats did, and the overload of hormones were starting to drive her crazy. She had learned that some toms liked she-cats and some toms liked other toms, and the same with she-cats. Honeypaw decided to choose which gender she was attracted to, but she couldn't conclude anything. She liked the way she-cats had curves, and she liked the muscularity of the toms, and she even found herself attracted to a young tom in ShadowClan who had once been a she-cat. After spending a good two moons pondering over her experiment and discussing the results with Rosepaw, she came to the conclusion that she liked everyone: toms, she-cats, and everything in between. Once she had made that decision, Honeypaw felt so much more at ease with herself and her sexuality and she began to test out her sensuality. She had always been comfortable with herself and being physically close to other cats, but now she wanted to show her affections. It was easy for Honeypaw to be liked because she was very friendly and outgoing, much like her mother before her. She tended to drag Rosepaw with her, and her sister didn't really mind. Tragedy struck when an outbreak of greencough powered through WindClan one leafbare. The disease slowly drained the life out of Emberflower along with two of her children: Poppyheart and Heatherpaw. The little family was devastated, but the deaths brought them closer together. Cherrystorm was absolute mess, and he soon retired to the elders' den because his sanity was slowly fading. The last moon of Honeypaw's apprenticeship was particularly tough. Birchclaw gave the young cat a little bit of time to mourn, but he was back on her case in no time. During one training session, Honeypaw just burst into tears. It caught the tom off-guard, and he immediately came to her aid. He listened to her talk and sob for quite some time. But then he did something she did not expect at all. All of a sudden, Birchclaw stood up and placed a paw on either side of Honeypaw like he was about to lay on her and warm her up. She could use some warming up; it was freezing out there. But he craned his neck so that his mouth was right next to her ear, and he whispered, "I can make you feel better." His icy cool voice sent a shiver down her back, and she was so much colder than she had been before. She did not know what to expect from her first time, but that had not been it. She had been vulnerable and she felt as though he had taken advantage of her. She told no one, not even her sister, and decided to just go on with her life and forget about it. Nobody had to know. She acted as if nothing had happened during her future training sessions with Birchclaw, just wanting to be over with it. A few days after passing her eleventh moon, Honeypaw began to feel different. Certain scents just made her want to vomit and she was craving certain prey that she used to find revolting. When her belly slowly started to grow larger, Honeypaw just about went crazy. It was incredibly frowned upon to get pregnant before even becoming a warrior. Especially because she had no mate or even a potential mate. She wasn't positive that she had diagnosed herself correctly, but she had seen plenty of she-cats going through the same changes before they moved into the nursery. It wasn't long before she started showing, her belly became wider than her shoulders. Redpaw commented that she had been getting rather fat and that maybe she should lay off the freshkill. Honeypaw was embarrassed, but she just cuffed him over the ear, playing along. Finally, she decided to confide in Rosepaw, and her sister was appalled. For the first few days, the sisters did not speak. Rosepaw said that she had to process the information. Honeypaw was just sure that she lost her best friend when she needed her most. Rosepaw returned to her side, saying that they needed to tell someone. That what Birchclaw had done was very wrong and that someone needed to punish him. Honeypaw refused. She didn't want anyone to know about this even though it would only be a matter of time before it signs became too obvious to ignore. Honeypaw panicked and ran out onto the moor. She found solace in feeling the win whipping through her fur. On that trip out, Honeypaw fell through a very unstable part of a rabbit warren, and was knocked unconscious for several hours. She only woke up because the pain that shot through her body was unbearable. Spasms jerked her insides, and she truly thought she was going to die. After a long time, the pain subsided, and Honeypaw lost consciousness once more. Rosepaw's voice was the next thing that brought her back. Somehow, she was back in WindClan's camp, in the medicine cat's den. Rosepaw explained that Honeypaw had fallen through a rabbit warren and twisted her paw. In a very soft voice she added the small part of Honeypaw having a miscarriage while trapped in the debris. Honeypaw's eyes got wide and she looked around wildly. Rosepaw assured her that no cat other than herself and Redpaw knew, which was who Rosepaw had enlisted for help to find Honeypaw. Her secret was safe with her siblings. Honeypaw and her siblings became warriors on their twelfth moon with WindClan shouting Honeystorm! Rosecloud! Redtail! into the air to celebrate. It wasn't even a moon after their warrior ceremony when Rosecloud was fatally wounded by an unexpected encounter with a feral dog. No one mourned the loss more than Honeystorm, who had snuggled up to her sister's maimed body for hours when they brought it back to camp. The pain of the loss of her sister is still very strong, but Honeystorm is determined to be strong and continue to live, for that is what her sister would want her to do. Honeystorm has nothing to do with Birchclaw. She has not even looked in his direction since the day she became a warrior. Honeystorm doesn't hate any cat, but Birchclaw is the closest she'll ever come to hating someone. She and Redtail have grown quite a bit closer after their littermate's death, and he is now the only living cat who knows her secret. Category:Windclan